


Princess?

by JiyongxSeungri



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: GRi - Freeform, M/M, Nyongtory, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiyongxSeungri/pseuds/JiyongxSeungri
Summary: Extra Facts;⑴ Seungri is an orphan since he was 17. Even though he has Daesung as a friend, he refuses any help from the Prince.⑵ Jaehyun is an OC. Please don't mind her name that doesn't sound that royalty. I don't know much about Korean names.⑶ Korea is divided to four in this story. There are North Korea, South Korea, West Korea and East Korea. It was just my imagination, please excuse me. I'm sorry if I offended anyone.⑷ Jiyong is the Crown Prince of the North. He's the most wanted Prince among all of the Princes in Korea. He's been searching a wife/husband for 3 years, but no one has piqued his interest, mostly because he knew that the people who are trying to get close to him are only after his surname, fame and money. That's why he chooses to disguise himself as a 'crazy' poor man. Also, no he did not just choose any random person on the streets. Of course, he chooses someone who has a kind heart, but also has a beauty that is needed to be his spouse.⑸ At first, Jiyong rejects Seungri from his list because he heard Seungri bad mouthing the owner of the shop that he'd asked for work, but he keeps seeing Seungri around on the streets when he was wandering around, so at the end he followed him and decided to approach him. Judging from the boy's bad mouth, he expected Seungri to look at him like how everyone had been looking at him for the past days he was disguising as a poor man, but surprisingly enough, Seungri looked at him just how a person looked at other people. There was a bit pity in his puppy eyes, but there was also a respect and politeness.
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Kudos: 16





	Princess?

**Lee Seung Hyun's POV**

Sighing, Seungri walked out of the coffee shop dejectedly. For the seventh time today, he had got rejected once again. It was almost the end of the month. He needed money so badly, but no available store wanted to take him working at their place. He was desperate enough that he had considered working as a stripper in the gay night club, but unfortunately his best friend managed to shove some sense into his desperate ass. So, he had no other choice but to throw that ~~great~~ idea away.

He pulled his cheap phone out of his pocket, then he took a seat on the nearest bench. He dialled his best friend's number and waited. "Pick up," He mumbled to himself while waiting. After a few seconds more, the call was finally connected. "At last."

"Sorry, I was in the toilet just now. What's up, brother?"

He rolled his eyes after hearing his best friend's obvious lies. He knew Daesung well enough to know whether the slightly older man was lying or not. After all, they had been friends for almost eighteen years now.

"You were definitely not in the toilet just now. Judging from your lateness in picking up your phone and your currently frantic breathing, I know you were fornicating with your girlfriend for the past minutes." He said with a nonchalant tone and added on, "Also, I got rejected once again."

"Oh God, Hyunnie! That's why! I'm telling you! That's why! You sounded like a middle aged man! Who would like to hire you work if you sounded like that! You're only a nineteen year old lad, for God's sake! Please, talk and behave like it, Lee Seung Hyun-ssi!" Daesung exploded from the other side of the line, making Seungri flinch slightly at the loudness of his voice. "Also, I was not fornicating with my lady, you silly goose! I was just... cuddling with her." Daesung added with an embarrassment could be heard in his voice.

"Yeah right, could've fooled me." Seungri said, smirking.

"Shut your thirsty ass up!" Daesung retorted back sassily.

Seungri laughed at that. "I will shut it up if there's one that wants to do it." He replied back playfully while chuckling to himself.

"Okay! Okay! I dare you to ask the person who is sitting at your right side right now to shut your thirsty ass up!" Daesung dared, sounding oh so smug himself. He could bet the slightly older man thought he could not do it. Hello, he was named 'victory' not for nothing alright. "How's that, Victory?" Daesung continued mocking.

He rolled his eyes once again. Daesung could be hella childish sometimes. If he did not do what the other had dared him to do, Lord knows when the other boy would stop mocking him for being a coward. It had happened once before. Daesung had seriously dared him to kiss their English teacher on the cheek, but he refused to do so because he was afraid of that teacher who was labelled as the Hitler at the school. Because of his refusal, his one and only time refusal, Daesung would not stop mocking him for five years. Yes, for five bloody long years. 

"It's been such a long time since you bet me doing something serious. What would I get if I did it this time? What would you get if I couldn't do it, instead?" He smirked. Although he was not sure the outcome of this bet, but he wanted to at least get something in return for doing something he never did before. The bet was telling him to get someone fuck his thirsty ass up, which he never did such thing before. For the love of God, he was very much a virgin. Yes, he was nineteen and a virgin. Shut up.

"We're getting serious, huh?" Daesung sounded amused on the other side of the line. "Oh! Wait a second! I will video call you! I want to see your face!" Daesung said before ending the call.

"Shit." Seungri cursed under his breath and waited for Daesung to call him back. At the same time, he looked at his right side and let out a sigh when there was no one sitting anywhere near beside him. No matter how confident he sounded just now, he was nervous alright. He hoped there was no one going to sit anywhere near him. Please oh Lord, at least not until the video call with Daesung had ended. "Please oh please My Lord, grant my wish."

When his phone rang, he slowly accepted the call and forced a confident smile on his lips. "Yo." He greeted the grinning face of Daesung. Tch, how bad he wanted to smack his face.

"Oh–ho. I can see your poker face crack from here." Daesung smirked smugly. The man was definitely having the greatest time of his life. "Now, let's discuss about our agreement just now."

"Wait— What?! Wh–What agreement?!" Seungri blinked his eyes in utter shock.

Daesung smiled innocently. "Just as you said just now. What would you get from me if you managed to do it? What would I get from you if you could not do it?" The man said with a different tone that he had never heard before... Oh fuck, now he remembered! This kind of tone was what Jaehyun, Daesung's girlfriend, said Daesung would use when he was dealing with his business partners in his company. "You with me, Mr. Lee?"

"Nooooo! I want my best friend back!" Seungri whined out loud to the screen of his cheap smartphone. He was acting like a spoilt brat, which he had never done before. He just hoped it could make Daesung crack up or something. "Nooo~ Don't do this to me, Dae~ Don't treat me like I'm only your business partner~" He pouted, hoping it could do wonder.

Daesung plastered an evil smirk on his lips. "If you couldn't do what I dared you to do, then I will publicly announce you as the long lost Princess of the West and I will make you dress up as a Princess for a couple of years until you get used to it and become addicted with cross dressing." He said very seriously

Seungri gasped. "How could you!" He really could not imagine himself dressing up as one of the Princesses of the West. Just remembering Jaehyun in the traditional dress had already made him feel suffocated. Ugh... He did not want to imagine further. "My legs are too hairy to be a Princess." He said, and a couple of seconds later, they both were laughing their heads off. "Seriously, you should stop talking nonsense already. You sounded stupid, Crown Prince Kang Dae Sung." He gave a mocking face at the said man. 

"I sound stupid only when I'm with you, Lee Seung Hyun-ssi. You made me sound and look like a silly man." Daesung retorted with a roll of eyes. "Anyway, I'm serious about my statement just now. If you couldn't do it, then I will make you dress up like a Princess for a few years. I'm serious, Lee Seung Hyun-ssi."

"You are not." He shook his head to deny Daesung's words.

"Yes, I'm absolutely serious." Daesung nodded his head.

"BUT! How can I do anything if there's no one sitting beside—" His words died in his mouth when he made an eye contact with a stranger that was sitting beside him. Fuck... Since when had the stranger been sitting beside him? He did not notice at all. Oh shit... 

"What? Why did you stop talking?" Daesung sounded in alert, but he was fast to get the hint. "Oh! There's someone beside you, isn't it?! Neh?!" Daesung sounded excited on the other side of the line. "Yah! Let me see! Come on! Turn the phone around!"

"No!" Seungri shrieked in great exasperation. "Th–There's no one beside me. So, I couldn't do it now." He lied, his face was flushed red because he could feel the stranger's eyes on him. Oh God, he felt very embarrassed right now. How long had the stranger been sitting beside him? How far had the stranger been listening to his conversation with his best friend? Oh my Lord, please kill him now!

Daesung smirked. "No. You're totally lying! You're blushing so bad right now! So you're definitely lying, Lee Seung Hyun–ssi!" Daesung guffawed.

"Hush! Why in the bloody hell are you shouting my full name out loud like that?! Are you an idiot?!" He shrieked and stole a glance to his right, wanting to look at the stranger again but he was fast averting his eyes elsewhere when they once again made an eye contact. Shit. This was so humiliating. He should just leave now. To hell the Princess' dresses and cross dressing and whatsoever. "You know what, I'm going home now. I will just wear that Princess' dress whatsoever tomorrow. So,"

Daesung's face turned serious. "Wait a second, Lee Seung—"

"Bye!" He ended the call and rose from the bench, then he quickly walked away from the said bench. Today was certainly his bad luck. He did not get any part time job. Instead, he got a headache because of Kang Dae Sung, the Prince of the West Korea. That childish and immature Prince... Ugh, just wait... He would definitely pay him back. This time, he would be asking Jaehyun to help him! He would make sure to get a grand revenge against that childish and immature Prin—

"Ahk!" He yelped in surprise because someone had just suddenly grabbed his right wrist.

"Excuse me," 

He turned his head to the back, then he frowned. "Yeah...?" He responded cautiously. It was the strange who was sitting beside him just now. It seemed like the stranger had followed after him. And looking at the stranger's appearance, he could not help but feel a little uncomfortable. The stranger was dressed in dirty clothes, his black hair was oily, the same to his face, and one of his hands was wrapping around his own stomach. Judging from the poor stranger's appearance, he could tell the stranger was starving and had not taken a shower for the last two or three days.

Still, he hid his discomfort and gave a polite smile to the stranger. "What can I help you with, sir?" He asked gently.

"I apologise for approaching you in this kind of state. I had my own reason, but could you please help me, boy?" The stranger asked, surprisingly his voice sounded beautiful for Seungri to hear. It felt like his voice and his appearance did not match. Not to mention, the way the man spoke. It was very polite, even Daesung the Crown Prince had not spoken that polite. How intriguing. 

"Yes, of course. How may I help you?" He gave a tiny smile, his embarrassment a couple of minutes ago was long forgotten.

"Sweet. You're the first person who didn't kick me or throw things at me when I approach you." The stranger smiled back, somehow making Seungri shiver down to his spine. Seungri did not know why, but he could feel goosebumps spark on his skin suddenly. "Lee Seung Hyun, is it?" The man asked, smiling.

Seungri flinched and gulped down the sudden lump in his throat before he slowly pulled back his hand from the stranger's grip. "Uhh... You're making me feel uncomfortable right now, sir." He said, frowning.

"Oh, I apologise once again. I didn't mean to make you feel like that." The stranger said while gently taking back Seungri's hand, then the man intertwined their fingers together. Oh God, this stranger was such a clingy person. "I want to be honest with you. I don't know why, but I like you. I really do."

He gasped at that "You what?!" It could not fucking be. The hell? What the devil was happening right now? 

"I've been wandering around for four days, looking like this. No one dared to approach me, nor wanted me to approach them. When I did try approaching them, they made a disgusted face at me, or they threw water at my face, or they tried to kick me. You're the only person who doesn't give me that face—"

"But sir! That doesn't mean you can say you like me just because I didn't do anything to you! What if I wanted to do those bad things to you, but I'm just not in the mood to do it at the moment?" He tried pulling his hand away from the stranger, but to no avail. God, it seemed like the stranger was one hell of a strong man. He hoped the man was not a serial killer or something. "Sir, can you please let my hand go?" He was almost whining to be let go. It kind of hurt a lot now. 

The strange man shook his head as no. "You have to listen to me first, Lee Seung Hyun. I could see it from your eyes. When I sat beside you just now, you didn't give me the vibes of bad—"

"Look... Let my hand go and I will bring you to eat somewhere. How's that? Also, can you please stop calling my full name with such familiarity like that? It makes me feel very uncomfortable." He said and heaved a sigh. He gave up. The stranger was strong, it made him starving just from trying to pull his hand away from the stranger's tight grip. "Judging from your arm that is wrapping around your stomach like that, it seems like you're hungry. Hmm?"

"But Lee Seung Hyun–ssi! I want to say something about your puppy eyes that didn't give me the nasty looks like some—"

"I want to eat hamburger. I hope you fancy hamburger, sir." He ignored the man and continued walking towards his favourite burger stall. The man had no choice but to follow him since he still did not want to let his hand go. Yes, Seungri knew he acted reckless. He acted like he did not even care. He was acting like a fearless wolf, but to tell the truth he was actually panicking on the inside. He had a hundred percent stranger holding his hand, for Lord's sake! All he could think was bring the man to the burger stall and ask for help from the owner... or something.

"Honestly, I've never eaten hamburger before." The stranger said after they had been walking in silence for a few minutes.

He let out a low sigh. Of course. "Yeah, I can guess. Hamburger is expensive nowadays." No, not only burgers. Everything else is getting expensive each passing day. It was almost the end of the month. He did not get any part time job, and sooner or later he would surely be kicked out of his apartment because he had not paid the rent since two months ago. If he got kicked out of his apartment, he wondered if he would be wandering around like the man that was holding his hand right now? Hmm, should he just be friend with the man? When he got kicked out of his apartment later, at least he had a friend by his side? Oh, that was actually not a bad idea. Alright, he would think further about this.

"You know. I've been following you all day long, actually." 

He stopped walking and snapped his head at the man. "N–No... You did _**not**_." That could not be. He had felt embarrassed enough when the man caught his ridiculous conversation with his best friend, now the man said he had been following him all day long. No, that could not be. "You're lying." Please tell it was a lie.

"I'm not. I saw you entering one shop after another, searching for a part time job. No one wanted to take you in because you talked back to them when they said something unpleas—"

"Okay, that's enough." He stopped the man. He had seriously had it enough. "Sir, look. I was seriously thinking of taking you to eat hamburger because you look starving even though I would have to use my last money to feed you. But now! I have seriously had it enough." He took all his money out from his pocket, then he stuffed them inside the stranger's pants pocket. "If money you were after for from the beginning, there you got it all. Now, let my hand go." He pulled his hand with a bit force, and this time he was able to do it. God! Finally.

"Farewell." He said for the last time and quickly stormed off. To hell humanity.

× × ×

It was two in the morning when he heard a cat meowing for non stop in front of his house, waking him up from his slumber in the process. With sleepy eyes and bumbling steps, he strolled to the door of his tiny and very much old apartment, aiming to shoo the raucous cat away as far as possible. What he saw in front of his apartment made him want to cry his heart out, instead. He had a breakable and soft heart like a tofu, after all.

It was the man he met a few hours ago, sitting beside the door of his apartment while hugging himself to sleep. It seemed like the cat was meowing at the strange man. For what reason? He was not sure. And looking at the man sleeping in the cold like that, it made his heart throb. Ugh... What should he do now?

" _If you thought you're unfortunate in life, remember, my dear Seunghyun, remember that there's someone out there living in more unlucky and unfortunate life than you have ever thought_."

Geez, why must his grandmother's words suddenly appear in his mind right at this moment?! Tch, now it made it impossible to act like he did not care. Ugh... What a troublesome night.

Out of nowhere, a freezing wind slapped him in the face. ' _Fuck! Fuck! It's freaking freezing out here... Gah!! Fine!!_ ' He whined to himself mentally and crouched down on the floor in front of the stranger.

"Mister..." He poked the stranger's cheek, then he let out a shocked yelp. "Wow! You're hella freezing! How long have you been sitting here?!" He talked to no one while shaking the stranger's body. "Mister, wake up! Let's get inside. It's freezing out here." He tried again.

"Lee Seung Hyun?"

"Yes, Lee Seung Hyun here. Wake up." He gave up telling the man to stop calling his name like that. "Can you stand up?"

The stranger looked confused for a few seconds. He assumed the man was still sleepy or something, but not long before the man brought out his hands, that were hidden inside his thin shirt just now, and stretched both of his bluish and dirty hands towards his face. "Here. I bought the hamburgers that you wanted, Lee Seung Hyun." The man said with a tired smile on his pale lips. "I tried to keep it warm inside my shirt, but the temperature is just too—"

Without much thinking, Seungri pulled the stranger's body and took the cold body in his embrace. The cold hamburgers fell down to the ground. "It's alright, cold hamburgers are still edible. Let's get you warm inside, mister." He said in whisper, somehow feeling touched at the small act that the man had done for him. It made him want to hug the man to sleep... and he knew he had started thinking weird right now because he was lonely, but whatever. They should get warm inside first. "Thank you," He whispered.

"Huh? You said something, Lee Seung Hyun–ssi?"

He giggled and shook his head. "Nothing." He said and tried to pull away from the hug, but the man was hugging him tightly. Of course. He did not know why, but somehow he had kind of expected that would happen. With the event a few hours ago which the stranger would not let his hand go, certainly it would not be easy for him to detach himself from the stranger now. "Can you let me go now? It was supposed to be a short hug only."

"My apologies, Lee Seung Hyun–ssi. Please give me a few minutes more. You're so warm. You smell heavenly—"

"And you stink, mister." He cut off, making the stranger in his embrace flinch at his statement. "And you smell 'devilish'." He countered attack the stranger's statement that saying he smelled heavenly. "Nah. I was kidding, mister." He chuckled at the end.

"No, I'm very aware of my condition right now. I haven't taken a bath for almost four days now." The stranger told before finally letting go of the tight hug. "By the way, can I use your shower please Eun?"

He tilted his head to the left, then he blinked his eyes for a few times. "Eun?" He repeated back that one particular word. Did the stranger just give him a nickname? What the hell? He did not know he wanted to laugh or wanted to feel creep out at that.

The strange man smiled. "Yes. I've decided to call you Eun." The man stated, took Seungri's hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles. "Also, I've decided to choose you as my partner."

Hearing that, Seungri could not help but start to laugh his head off. Oh man, the strange man wanted to make him as his partner. How amusing. "Yeah yeah. Whatever, Mr. Charming." He said between his laughter, then he rose on his feet and ushered the stranger to do the same. He took their hamburgers from the floor and cleared his throat for a few times, wanting to stop laughing all together. Laughing too much made his stomach hurt.

"Come on, let's get inside. You can use the shower. I will give a new set of clothes to you. You can sleep in my apartment for tonight, but you must leave first thing in the morning." He said as he got back inside his apartment with the stranger following in tow.

"Eun, did you just agree to be my partner?! My lover?" The man asked happily, gripping Seungri's arm and making Seungri’s steps come to a halt. "How about I ask for a marriage instead, Eun? Will you agree? Will you accept to marry me, Lee Seung Hyun–ssi?" The strange man was smiling so wide and so free, as if he had finally found the most beautiful jewel in the world.

Seungri chuckled again for the umpteenth time before he shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?" He joked while pulling back his arm from the strange man's grip. It was better for him to just agree with whatever the stranger was saying. It seemed like the man was not in the right state of mind. He was afraid if he declined or something, maybe the man would take it bad? Or maybe the man would not accept it? Or maybe the man would be upset? Who knew, right? So, as said earlier. It was better to just agree for now. He did not want to risk making the stranger upset or whatever. Who knew what the man was capable of? He was afraid of getting hurt if he were to reject the man's innocent proposal.

"Go, take a shower now." He pushed the happy stranger into the bathroom, then he closed the door of the bathroom. Finally, he heaved an exhausted sigh.

"Thank you, Lee Seung Hyun–ssi." The stranger said from the inside of the small bathroom, loud enough for Seungri to hear from the outside. "You're a very nice person. I've never met such a person with kind soul like you. I've made the right decision to approach you despite–"

"Yes. Sure!" He cut off the man's words. "Whatever, Mr.—"

"Jiyong." The man, Jiyong, cut off back. "My name is Jiyong."

× × ×

He groaned, the noises coming from his right made him want to kill! But he was still sleepy, so he would do the killing later. He just wanted, no, he _needed_ to sleep. Some more. Just a few minutes more. Please...

"UGH! You're so persistent!" He growled towards his phone that had been ringing non stop for the past five years... Okay, he was exaggerating but whatever. He tended to be dramatic when he was bothered.

He accepted the call and started yelling, "What in the fucking hell do you want?!" He was fuming. He did not care anymore who was on the line. He did not even check the caller. Oh well, whatever. "It's bloody Sunday! Let me sleep, you bloody good for nothing zombie! Only zombies are alive on Sunday! I'm not a zombie so I need my sleep, you bloody heartless monster!"

"Lee Seung Hyun–ssi, my deepest apologies to have disturbed your sleep at this hour. I have a short message to tell you."

His breath hitched in his throat after hearing the familiar voice coming from the other side of the line. He pulled his phone off from his ear and took a look at the screen of the device. It was an unregistered number. "Jang Jae Hyun–ssi? Is that you...?" Well, he never had the Princess', Daesung's soon–to–be wife, phone number although he had known the Princess for two years now. Usually, she would call using Daesung's number.

"Yes. It's me, Lee Seung Hyun–ssi." Jaehyun replied with a soft voice. "His Royal Highness the Crown Prince is waiting for you at the usual café, Lee Seung Hyun–ssi. His Royal Highness the Crown Prince also has told me to call you Princess Lee Seung Hyun from now on. Is that alright to you, if I may know?" She asked with a hint of amusement could be heard in her playful voice.

Damn. Shit. Fuck. "No! Jang Jae Hyun–ssi, please ignore what the Crown Prince has told you. Don't call me Princess, please! I will go meet the Prince now. Bye!" He ended the call, then he threw the phone to the mattress. "That childish and immature Prince! Gah!" He gripped his hair and tugged it for a few times.

After some minutes throwing tantrum, he heaved a sigh and looked around in his small apartment. "Well, I did say to him to leave first thing in the morning." He mumbled to himself when he noticed that Jiyong was no longer in his small apartment.

Last night after the shower, he offered the, older by six years, man to use his single bed and he would use the futon, but the man refused and made himself comfortable on the futon bed instead. Well, it was not like he wanted to sleep on that futon bed so bad or whatever. He was just trying to be polite to the older man. No matter how bad the state of his mind was (he assumed Jiyong was mental) Jiyong was still older than him.

Surprisingly enough, after the shower, Seungri could not deny it, Jiyong looked absolutely nothing like how he was before he took the much needed shower. The man looked like a completely different person —his hair was not that oily and was combed neatly to the back, his face was fresh from dirt and amazingly clean from acne, his upper body (he got out of the bathroom with only a towel securing his hips) was shockingly decorated with some random tattoos, which made Seungri consider to think that the man might have been indeed a murderer in run, but Jiyong seemed to have caught his eyes on the tattoos because the man was fast to explain that the tattoos were just for fun.

Long story for short, he could not help but to ogle Jiyong's body shamelessly last night. He was thinking maybe the conversation he had with Daesung hours before had made him, somehow, sexual frustrated. Oh God, Jiyong's body was just... amazing. Now that he thought about it again, Jiyong had said something to him. " _I apologise for approaching you in this kind of state, I had my own reason._ " What did he mean by that? Did he mean the state of his... appearance? Did he mean he had a reason to dress up so poorly? Just who was he actually, that Jiyong guy?

"Haish... whatever." Seungri shrugged it off and started his ~~morning~~ afternoon routine with so much laziness that someone could ever have. It was Sunday alright, so please excuse his damn lazy ass.

× × ×

It did not take long for Seungri to arrive at his usual place meeting with the childish Prince. When he arrived, he could see the man sitting at the table in the corner of the café with seven (in sight) bodyguards standing close to him. The café was, just as usual, empty for only the two, no, nine of them to occupy.

Every Sunday, the café was booked for the Prince to use. Every time, he would bring Seungri. Sometimes, he would use it as a date place for himself with the Princess. The café used to be Seungri's work place, but he was fired just after two weeks of working. The reason? He was fired because he was a close friend to the Prince. The owner felt guilty to hire him. Bullshit.

"Yo." He greeted calmly when he arrived at their usual table.

Daesung smiled before he rose on his feet and bowed his body half way. "Good afternoon, Princess Lee Seung Hyun."

"Yah!" He shrieked as he slapped the slightly older man on the head. Prince or not, he did not care. "We haven't achieved an agreement to the agreement." He said, then he frowned at his own words. It sounded weird. "I mean, the bet hasn't started yet! You can't call me that! How dare of you to assume that I will be losing in that piece of cake dare!" He crossed his arms in front of his chest while giving the man a heated glare.

Daesung laughed while rubbing his head that was slapped just now. "You have to be careful with your action from now on, Lee Seung Hyun–ssi. You're too rough to be a Princess."

"That's because I'm NOT a Princess, you idiotic Prince!" He roared, then he huffed his cheeks and took a seat on the chair.

"Yeah right, could have fooled me." Daesung smirked before taking a seat on the chair once again "After what I read today."

At that, Seungri frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked before he sipped his drink that had been ordered beforehand by the man who was seated in front of him right now, who was still smirking like the devil himself.

"It's on the news and online websites. You haven't checked your phone yet?" Daesung asked, which Seungri shook his head as no. "I wonder how can you arrive here safely without the media swarming around you when your face is all over the news."

"Now that you mention it..." Seungri put his cup down on the table. "It was crowded in front of my apartment building. I thought they're the people who are having a demonstration about the old building or something, so I used the back exit to walk out of my apartment." He said, gaining a chuckle from the Prince. "Why, though? You said my face is all over the news. What have I done wrong?" He asked while frowning, feeling worried.

He did not think he had done anything wrong. Was it because of yesterday? You see, he had called one of the owners of the shop he had asked for work a hippopotamus after she slapped him on the cheek for being 'rude'. No, he was _not_ being rude alright. He just told her she needed someone with pretty face like him to work in her shop, but suddenly he was being slapped on the cheek. Apparently, she felt offended by his words and called him rude. What was so rude in his statement, though?!

Daesung grinned while pulling his tablet out of his backpack that was placed beside him. "Don't you see how crowded it is outside of this café?" The man asked while tapping the screen of his device here and there. It looked like the older man was searching for something. Perhaps searching for the said news.

Seungri looked outside of the café. True, it was much crowded than usual. This had never happened before. Not to mention, there were armed men in suit standing in front of the café. He had never seen them before. Daesung had never used armed bodyguards when he went out. "Uhh... It's crowded because of you, right? After all, you're the Crown Prince of the West." He said, sounding like he was trying to assure himself. Yes, the crowd was definitely for Daesung, not him. He was just an unknown person to the people who were screaming outside of the café. "Dae, why are you using armed bodyguards? I've never seen them before." He said while looking back at Daesung in front of him.

"No, they're not my men." Daesung responded. "Why would I use armed men when I'm loved very dearly by the people in this country?" Daesung let out a chuckle before looking up from the tablet and giving Seungri a smirk. "They are for you."

"Huh? Wh–Why?" He had started feeling really nervous now.

"Well, it's because your Prince is the most wanted man in the country. So, when he has finally chosen a 'bride' all hell breaks loose." Daesung said. The man just could not stop smirking.

"Tch." Seungri clucked his tongue. How annoying. He hated riddles. It made his mood turn sombre now. The nervousness was long forgotten. What the fuck was Daesung saying right now? All of this did not make any sense at all. "What Prince are you even talking about? What freaking 'bride'? Can you please just go straight to the point? I'm having a headache already." He grumbled while giving a glare at Daesung.

"Sure." Daesung laughed and gave Seungri the tablet that he had been using for the past minutes. There was a specified page on the screen —an official statement from the country's official website. "Here, read it yourself. Take your time alright." He smirked.

Seungri took the tablet and looked at Daesung for a few seconds, trying to search for any mischievousness in his eyes but there was none. Daesung was smirking, but the man looked serious.

After taking a deep breath, he finally looked at the screen of the tablet. First of all, he saw his picture, a passport sized picture which he did not know how had the media managed to get. It was a picture taken when he was getting his license. There was also a passport sized picture of a familiar face beside his picture on the left. He ignored it to focus on the important part only. Which was the bold words written under the familiar face and his pictures. He read it out loud, "The Crown Prince of North Korea, Kwon Ji Yong, has Chosen His Significant Other, Lee Seung Hyun."

**Author's Note:**

> Extra Facts;
> 
> ⑴ Seungri is an orphan since he was 17. Even though he has Daesung as a friend, he refuses any help from the Prince.
> 
> ⑵ Jaehyun is an OC. Please don't mind her name that doesn't sound that royalty. I don't know much about Korean names. 
> 
> ⑶ Korea is divided to four in this story. There are North Korea, South Korea, West Korea and East Korea. It was just my imagination, please excuse me. I'm sorry if I offended anyone.
> 
> ⑷ Jiyong is the Crown Prince of the North. He's the most wanted Prince among all of the Princes in Korea. He's been searching a wife/husband for 3 years, but no one has piqued his interest, mostly because he knew that the people who are trying to get close to him are only after his surname, fame and money. That's why he chooses to disguise himself as a 'crazy' poor man. Also, no he did not just choose any random person on the streets. Of course, he chooses someone who has a kind heart, but also has a beauty that is needed to be his spouse. 
> 
> ⑸ At first, Jiyong rejects Seungri from his list because he heard Seungri bad mouthing the owner of the shop that he'd asked for work, but he keeps seeing Seungri around on the streets when he was wandering around, so at the end he followed him and decided to approach him. Judging from the boy's bad mouth, he expected Seungri to look at him like how everyone had been looking at him for the past days he was disguising as a poor man, but surprisingly enough, Seungri looked at him just how a person looked at other people. There was a bit pity in his puppy eyes, but there was also a respect and politeness.


End file.
